The Dark Angel
by fallen-one666
Summary: Harry Potter is not the true son of James and Lily Potter,and his name isnt truly Harry Potter on his seventeenth birthday he finds out about all that had been hidden from him and what will happen to him now that both angels and demons are after him.


The Dark Angel

Ch. 1 The Prophesy of Heaven

_Birthed from light and beauty… _

_Sired by darkness…_

_Is he who shall know the great and terrible power of both angel…_

_And Devil _

_By fallen mother and Devil Father,_

_The Dark Angel shall be sealed_

_For ten and seven years_

_For he to be raised in mortal misery _

_And magical danger._

_Until that which he was born to be _

_Is revealed _

_He who is shunned from heaven…_

_The Dark Angel._

Harry Potter woke with a jerk in his very small bed at Privet Dr. He was breathing hard, putting his face in his right hand. That dream again. he thought, he had been having the exact same dream since he had come back from his sixth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't remember everything but there were two things he always remembered: there was a beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair, and deep dark emerald eyes. That woman also had large radiantly white, feathered angelic wings. There also was a man with long silver hair, a handsome face, and dark violet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He was laughing happily, showing long carnivorous teeth. He too had wings but his were a pitch black and bat-like demon wings. Somehow Harry knew he had met them before, and that they were both incredibly precious to him. After the man and woman, he remembered nothing but meaningless flashes. He'd been having this dream more and more frequently as it neared his seventeenth birthday now that his birthday was a mere two days away he was having it every night. Sighing and pushing the dream away he swung his legs over the side of his bed and walked to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror as he waited for his shower to warm, he had grown a lot he was almost six feet tall now, and his hair was starting to grow longer, finally he had lost the need for glasses. He noticed his shower was warm so he stripped off the dark green boxers and black tank top he had slept in, getting in and washing away his worries for a little while. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed for his room; getting out the clothes he would wear for the day. A pair of black boxers, black baggy cargos, a black leather belt, a black sleeveless shirt, black boots, and finally a black baggy hooded sweatshirt. He finished dressing, and went down stairs; where he was greeted by his uncles ugly purple face; "BOY!" Vernon Dursley shouted a few mere inches from his nephew's face. "Yes uncle?" Harry asked apathetically, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" and the beefy man rammed his fist into his sixteen year old nephew's stomach, Harry stumbled back a step gritting his teeth and clutching his stomach, but he didn't make a sound nor did his apathetic expression change. There was a follow up hit to the side of the teenager's head, Harry slammed into the wall but again he did not cry out, just gritted his teeth and took the abuse as it was dished out, for the next fifteen minutes he was his uncles punching bag. When his uncle had finished beating the shit out of him and his uncle left laughing with his wife and son at Harry's expense; Harry dragged himself up off the ground feeling new bruises form and the pain off a slightly fractured left arm. He left through the front door and walked down the street heading for the park, upon arriving he headed for a deserted part of the park and climbed into a tree standing on the thickest branch and leaning against the trunk. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter taking one out and lighting it, he leaned against the trunk smoking for a long time thinking. He'd picked up the smoking habit last summer when the beatings were really bad. He had become a pickpocket stealing money and really anything from people on the streets and on occasion from his relatives; in fact the cigarettes and lighter he was using came from some businessman in an expensive suit and trench coat. He chuckled lightly at the memory, and then his thoughts turned to his dream. Who are those two people? he thought, why do I feel like I know them, and when I think of them it feels like I've lost something very precious to me? The man and woman's faces flashed before his eyes, and suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, he slid down the tree trunk and sat slumped over. "Who are they! he growled why do I feel like this? "WHY!" he shouted. He sighed again and slid out of the tree, his feet touching the ground he threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it with his boot putting it out. What am I going to do? he thought looking up at the sky, as he did so he heard a cry from behind him; he turned around, a little girl of about five years was on the ground crying surrounded by a bunch of teenage boy's wearing black and laughing at her. "Aww is the wittle baby gonna cry?" mocked one boy obviously the leader, the girl continued to cry she looked up and said "Give me back my puppy!" and then Harry saw that they were holding a small lab puppy that had a little red collar and leash hanging from it. The puppy was whining and barking, Harry's eyes narrowed in fury, he clenched his fists as his eyes darkened extensively and the pupils turned to slits and a black energy flowed around him, unnoticed by him. He walked over to the group and put his hand on the leader's shoulder saying, "I would give that puppy back to her." the leader turned around, "Buzz off punk this aint none of your business!" "Oh really?" asked Harry quietly. And he brought his fist up to slam into the punks head knocking him to the ground, clutching his newly broken jaw. Harry grabbed the puppy from his hands whipping around in time to send a hard kick to another thugs gut, sending him to the ground wheezing. The others then drew knives from their belts and rushed him, with inhuman speed and reflexes Harry dodged and blocked every thrust, kick, and punch while he delivered some of his own. Two minutes later all the teens were on the ground unconscious or hurt, Harry stared down at his hands amazed and a little frightened Where the hell did that come from? he thought amazed, he then remembered the little girl his eyes returning to normal and the black aura disappearing, he kneeled down in front of her and handed her back the small puppy "here I believe this little one wants his mommy back." He said giving her a kind smile, she hugged the little puppy crying "Maxie!" She looked up at Harry and said "Thank you mister." Harry smiled more and ruffled her hair "no problem my name's Harry, what's yours?" "my name is Natalie." she said "Well Natalie why don't I take you and little Maxie here back to your mommy?" Natalie nodded her head happily so Harry took both the puppy and Natalie into his arms and strode off while Natalie told him where her mother was. Pushing away the thoughts of what had been happening to him lately, unaware of just how much his life would change forever in a mere two days on his seventeenth birthday.


End file.
